galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zerek Oak
Zerek Oak was the Former leader of the 'Baji Gang' before it was destroyed and the members killed and he was the only survivor. Zerek was born on the planet of Jinabar and was a human male, who was also best friends with hunter Cora Crystal. Zerek turned into a criminal before being asked by Cora Crystal to join him and help the Rebels who helped out on Yavin. Because Zerek was loyal he wanted the best for everyone. Young Life Zerek's life started on the planet of Jinabar, and he was the youngest of his family. And he as good as they came, but he was in secret a little liar. He was practicing to be able to shoot things from a distance. "Thats what you do and thats what you do for some people." Fight or Flight After Zerek left home he started up a gang in the underworld of Jinabar. "I will not be the one who doesn't have a gang on this planet. I will make a gang that will rule this planet. I will make sure of that and will make sure it will be the best of the best gangs in the planets history. And to be sure that others make sure they do not cross me. They will hurt and they will be able to be the danger. And does that show who we really are? Does it seem odd? Not anymore.." Started on This "You are the best of the best. I choose you from the manner you came into the group. This group will be known as the Baji Gang its a gang that no one else wants to be apart of. We will take over the criminal underworld and make sure this will be the planets worst type of history and the worst type of people and the worst type of people will get the furthest. Making sure this is something that we all see is the thing that we don't see that.." Hunted & Later Death After the mission on Kashyyyk MC returned home with Quinlan's body, he was killed by Emperora and Jackie-Lee Ander. "I couldn't stop them! He asked me to run, but I didn't! He protected me and suddenly he was grabbed around his neck by Emperora and Jackie-Lee'' ''jumped up and cut off his head... I... I started to run back to the ship and I was faster then them, so I survived!" ''MC said in panic. Rec calmed her down and was giving directly orders to Emilio: ''"Send Cora Crystal and Zerek Oak, they are our best seekers! Find Jackie-Lee, she's a traitor! And bring her down! She is no longer a member of Rebel Origins ". ''Later Zerek and Cora went to Kashyyyk for clues. They found Quinlan's saber and shortly after Emperora and Jackie-Lee appeared again! A battle began between them and Cora was taking care of Emperora while Zerek took J-L. Cora was force-pushed into a tree but was quickly up again. Emperora picked up her lightwhip and lashed agains Cora, he jumped aside but was hit on the helmet, it got broken! Cora was then very mad and used his weapon, the blaster!. Zerek and J-L was still fighting with bare hands, both of them were very athletic and knew the ways of the ninja technique. Zerek pushed away J-L's arm and by then found a perfect hit in the stomach. She fell down to the ground almost not breathing. Emperora felt the takeover and began to run back to the ship and left J-L there. Zerek throwed a tracking on her ship and then stopped follow. ''"Cora, take Jackie-Lee back to Mandalore! She must be set for trail! Myself will follow Emperora, maybe she turns to the headquarter for the Empire and that's what we all been waiting for!". ''Cora agreed and took the badly injured Jackie-Lee back while Zerek took a small ship from the Kashyyyk Station and began the hunt on Emperora. He was far from behind but he saw that she was landed on Coruscant, the home districts of Zerek and Cora. When he landed he saw her ship, now all his skills was gather to find Emperora. He took to the roof were he picked up his sniper and suddenly he was attacked by Emperora from behind. She was furious and fought for her life, Zerek wasn't prepared and he drop his weapon. She laced against his legs and he fell to the ground. Both his legs was off and he didn't have any weapon, she said: ''"I use to say to everyone that tracks me; Do not follow! But they never follow my rules and then... there are no rules!". Then she lifted Zerek with the force and threw him down the roof, he died after the landing. Emperora went to Yavin to meet Lord Sidious, he was building his Death Star and in the meantime they was placed on Yavin. "They took J-L, but we killed both Quinlan Vos and Zerek Oak... the other one, Cora took her to Mandalore... she will probably be killed...". ''Then Sidious look deep into her eyes with a smile and said: ''"No worries, my dear! The Death Star is soon done and we have advantage... trust me!".